Sempre ao meu lado
by Leeh H
Summary: Sakura nunca imaginou em perder Sasuke, nunca pensou que um dia poderia perder o amor da sua vida, o seu namorado. Mas, depois de tantos acontecimentos, ela descobre que independente do que ocorra, ele nunca sairia do lado dela.


Chorei escrevendo essa one há algum tempo atrás. Chorei lendo-a para revisar se tinha algo errado, mesmo assim, pode ter algum erro, me perdoem. Não estou acostumada a escrever nesse estilo, já que fico triste juntos com os personagens. Enfim, espero que gostem.

* * *

É uma noite chuvosa de sábado, Sasuke e eu tivemos uma discussão, apesar de isso ter se tornado normal ultimamente, esta foi realmente seria. Ele saiu furioso, sem nem me dar tempo de ao menos perguntar onde ele iria. Já vai fazer duas horas desde sua saída, estou começando a ficar preocupada. Está ventando muito e já começa a trovejar. Ando de um lado para o outro, definitivamente, Sasuke é um imbecil! Olho para a porta de cinco em cinco minutos, na esperança de vê-lo entrar pela mesma com a face serena de sempre, mas isso não ocorre. Passa-se mais uma hora, estou começando a ficar aflita. Será que aconteceu algo? Essa pergunta não sai da minha mente. Balanço a cabeça no intuito de afastar tais pensamentos. Se fosse algo ruim, já teriam me avisado não? Nesse mesmo momento, o telefone toca, prendo o ar sem perceber, minhão mãos tremem, vou até o objeto temerosa. Respiro fundo e atendo.

– Olá, é a senhorita Haruno Sakura? - a voz diz tentando não passar preocupação.

– Sim... - apenas balbucio fracamente.

– Tem algum vínculo com o senhor Uchiha Sasuke? - pergunta quase afirmando.

– Sim, sou namorada dele. - falo fracamente, porém alto o bastante para que ela possa ouvir, respiro fundo e pergunto - O que houve?

– O senhor Uchiha sofreu um acidente a poucos minutos atrás e está sofrendo uma cirurgia perigosa. Se não for incomodo, peço que venha até o hospital principal de Tókio. Aqui, poderei lhe dar mais informações. - a voz fala e logo respira ofegante aguardando minha resposta.

– Ok... - é tudo o que consigo pronunciar antes de ouvir o som avisando que a ligação acabou. As lágrimas rolam em meu rosto em uma mistura de desespero e culpa. Em um movimento rápido, visto qualquer casaco que se encontra perto da porta, apanho minha bolsa e corro para o hospital.

Apesar de meus olhos estarem consideravelmente vermelhos, ninguém repara muito, para meu alívio. Hospital é realmente um lugar triste, muitos perdem suas vidas aqui, muito perdem seus familiares, amigos, amores...

Uma recepcionista me tira de meus devaneios, provavelmente a mesma que me ligou.

– Senhorita Haruno? - ela me pergunta tentando passar toda confiança possível.

– Sim.. - a olho sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem novamente. Limpo-os com as costas das mãos e indago temerosa - Como ele está?

– Vou encaminhá-la para a médica responsável. - ela diz, enquanto apenas maneio a cabeça em sinal positivo e começo a segui-la. Logo encontramos uma mulher, deve ter uns 30 anos. Suspiro. Ela sorri fracamente para mim, minha cara a essa hora deve desanimar qualquer um. Ela me mostra um quarto, onde posso ver Sasuke deitado, está ligado a vários equipamentos. Corro até ele, segurando suas mãos, mas me assusto ao perceber o quão geladas estão, assim como também está bem mais pálido que o normal. Sorrio tristemente. Ele continua com sua feição calma de sempre. Tão lindo...

Olho para a doutora, que agora vejo ser uma loira com um corpão de dar inveja a qualquer garota novinha. Em seu crachá está escrito "Dra. Senju Tsunade".

Ela suspira cansada me encarando.

– Ele estava tão transtornado que nem reparou no carro vindo em sua direção. O motorista estava bêbado e subiu na calçada atingindo várias pessoas, inclusive ele. - sinto lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos novamente, meu coração falha uma batida. Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, nunca pensei na hipótese de perder Sasuke. A médica me tirou de meus pensamentos.

– Ele precisa descansar. Pode voltar amanhã.

– Não. - afirmo determinada - Vou ficar aqui até ele acordar. - e vou em direção a sala de espera.

Sento-me em um dos bancos frios do local e procuro o nome de minha amiga desajeitadamente na lista do meu celular enquanto luto com algumas lágrimas que insistem em cair. Eu tenho que ser forte, eu preciso ser forte. Por mim, por ele.

– Sakura?

– Ino... preciso de você... - sinto minha voz sumindo enquanto soluço. Tá difícil segurar o choro. - O Sasuke... ele... está no hospital.

– Hospital? Oh meu Deus! Que hospital? - Ino se desespera. Sei que ela gosta muito dele como amigo.

– No Hospital principal de Tókio. - sussurro. Ela me responde um ok, estou indo. Tenho certeza de que ela irá avisar os meus demais amigos. No momento, não me sinto bem o suficiente para ligar para todos, na verdade, estou me sentindo uma burra.

Burra por ter brigado com Sasuke. Burra por ser tão ciumenta e teimosa. Burra por não tê-lo impedido de sair hoje. Burra por tudo o que está acontecendo. Burra por saber que posso perdê-lo para sempre...

– Sakura! - ouço três vozes conhecidas e logo sinto braços me protegendo.

– Ele... ele sofreu... sofreu... um... acidente... é tudo... tudo culpa minha... - não aguentando mais, choro. Choro como nunca chorei, choro como se a única coisa que me restasse fosse chorar, choro como se toda a dor que sinto no meu peito fosse desaparecer.

– Não, Sakura. Você não teve nenhuma culpa! - Ino diz me abraçando novamente.

– Tenho certeza que Sasuke ficará bem - Tenten afirma, entretanto, posso ver o quanto está lutando contra as lágrimas. Tentando me passar confiança.

– É, Sah-chan. O Sasuke-kun ficará bem logo - Hinata diz com sua voz doce. Olho para as três e percebo o quanto as amo, eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem elas, nem nesse momento, nem em outro. Elas são praticamente minhas irmãs. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por tê-las em minha vida.

Vejo Neji voltando do corredor que eu deixei a poucos instantes atrás com uma expressão triste. Meu coração aperta, o desespero toma conta do meu corpo. Corro até ele e seguro sua mão com lágrimas grossas caindo de meus olhos.

– Ele está em coma, Sakura. - fico perplexa com aquela notícia. Meu Sasuke está em coma, coma, COMA. O que será da minha vida sem poder vê-lo acordando todos os dias? Sem poder dizer o quanto ele é idiota por me fazer queimar a comida? Sem poder sentir seu cheiro nas minhas roupas no final do dias? E seus beijos e seus abraços? Como eu viveria sem Sasuke?

– NÃO! - grito. Com toda força e ar que tenho em meus pulmões e caio no chão desolada. Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

– Sakura... - Naruto toca meu ombro ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. O abraço fortemente, ele sabe o quanto estou sofrendo. Sei que ele também está. Afinal, Sasuke é seu melhor amigo.

– Naruto, ele... meu Sasuke... por que? - palavras desconexas saem da minha boca e tudo o que consigo é chorar, chorar, chorar e chorar.

Um silêncio sepulcral se estabelece na sala e ninguém se atreve a emitir um som. Apenas consigo ouvir a risada de Sasuke em minhas lembranças, a voz dele me chamando de linda, o som de sua flauta ecoando pelo apartamento, som esse que eu sempre reclamei, mas que agora faria de tudo para ouvir de novo.

Conseguem me levar de volta ao banco, estou alheia ao que acontece ao meu redor. Não consigo pensar em nada, nada além de Sasuke. Nada além de que o amo, o amo muito.

Passaram-se três anos, e eu vou visitá-lo todo dia, e mesmo com minhas orações, com toda a tecnologia disponível, Sasuke não dá nenhum índice de melhora. Minhas esperanças começam a se esgotar a cada novo amanhecer. A cada vez que acordo naquela enorme cama e não sinto o seu calor. A cada vez que o vejo em cada canto daquele apartamento sorrindo e feliz. Ino até tentou me convencer de ir morar com ela, mas eu não irei sair daqui. Aqui é o nosso apartamento, é onde vivemos nosso amor.

Durante todo esse tempo, os médicos tentaram todos os tipos de tratamento, mas nada funcionou. Sasuke não saía do coma. Não apresentava nenhuma mudança.

Então, em um dia de inverno, os batimentos dele se alteram. Minha esperança renasce. Eu sorrio pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Ele está saindo do coma. Ele está voltando para mim. Os médicos trabalham rápido com essa nova chance de salvá-lo, porém não dá certo. E o que eu mais temo acontece. Os batimentos de Sasuke encerram. Ele morre. Demora para cair a ficha, me jogo sobre seu corpo imóvel, desacordado, e choro com toda a minha dor e desespero. Choro por agora ter certeza de que nunca mais irei ver seu sorriso. Choro porque o perdi. O perdi para sempre...

Logo meus amigos ficam sabendo da notícia do falecimento de Sasuke. Naruto não consegue se controlar e chora desesperadamente, todos sabemos que ele deixava as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto quando Hinata não estava vendo, todos sabemos o quanto ele sofreu com o coma do melhor amigo e como está sofrendo com a morte do mesmo. Ino e Tenten me apoiaram em tudo o que precisei. Mas não é a mesma coisa, elas sabem. Não é a mesma coisa que tê-lo ao meu lado.

Hoje, depois de cinco anos desde a morte dele, continuo minha vida com a certeza de que Sasuke está do meu lado, não fisicamente, mas espiritualmente. Eu sei que no fundo, meu amor nunca me abandonou. Ele só está me cuidando lá do céu, como meu anjo da guarda. Eu sei que ele me amou tanto quanto eu ainda o amo. E assim, posso finalmente sorrir.

* * *

Muitos acharam que ele sobreviveria no final, eu até pensei em colocar isso. Também não queria que o Sasuke-kun morresse... porém, finalizei assim para que possamos ver o quanto a morte está perto. O quanto precisamos dar valor às pessoas enquanto elas estão vivas e bem. Porque lamentar depois não vai mais adiantar...

Beijoos.


End file.
